lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.24 Zusammen leben − Alleine sterben, Teil 2
Zusammen leben – Alleine sterben, Teil 2 ist die 24. Episode und die zweite Hälfte des zweiteiligen Finales der 2. Staffel von Lost. Es ist die 49. Episode insgesamt. Während Eko mit Charlies Hilfe die Brandschutztür aufsprengen will, entdeckt Desmond einen schockierende Zusammenhang. Sayid findet heraus, was es mit dem Lager der Anderen auf sich hat und die Situation für die Rettungsgruppe spitzt sich zu. Die Rückblenden zeigen Desmonds Leben in der Schwan-Station und seine Sichtweise von dem Tag, an dem Flug 815 abgestürzt ist und der Nacht, in der Boone gestorben ist. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|[[Kelvin arbeitet an der Karte.]] Desmond lebt seit mittlerweile ungefähr 2 Jahren in der Station auf der Insel und hat oft gesehen, wie Kelvin Inman eine Verriegelung ausgelöst hat. Unter Kelvins Anweisung soll er dieses mal den Vorgang auslösen, aber er ist sehr zurückhaltend. Kelvin schiebt einen Wagen unter eine der Türen und hält sich damit einen Durchgang offen. Auf der anderen Seite arbeitet er daran, eine unsichtbare Karte zu erweitern. Er erzählt Desmond, dass Radzinsky herausgefunden hat, wie man eine Verriegelung auslöst und dass er die Idee hatte, eine Karte anzufertigen. Desmond kann nicht mehr hören, dass Radzinsky für nahezu alles in der Station verantwortlich ist und fragt nach seinem Schicksal. Daraufhin zeigt Kelvin ihm einen dunklen Fleck an der Decke und enthüllt, dass sich Radzinsky mit einer Schrotflinte umgebracht hat, während Kelvin geschlafen hat. Er merkt an, dass er für die Beerdigung nur 108 Minuten Zeit hatte. Desmond äußert den Wunsch, die Station zu verlassen, aber Kelvin erinnert ihn an die Quarantäne und an die "Feinde". Als Desmond erklärt, dass er damit umgehen kann, weil er in der Armee war, weist Kelvin darauf hin, dass Desmond aus der Armee geworfen wurde, weil er Befehle nicht befolgt hat. Auf Desmonds Nachfrage erklärt Kelvin außerdem, dass er selbst "seine" Armee verlassen hat, weil Männer seine Befehle befolgt haben und weil er der DHARMA Initiative beigetreten ist. Kelvin stellt noch einmal klar, dass Desmond in der Station bleiben und die Taste drücken muss. thumb|right|x420px|[[Desmond konfrontiert Kelvin.]] In der Station schläft Desmond, als der Alarm ertönt und ihn aufweckt. Es sind noch 45 Sekunden übrig und Kelvin ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Nachdem er die Zahlen eingegeben hat und der Alarm wieder verstummt ist, hört er Kelvins Gesang aus einer Öffnung im Fußboden. Unter diesem bisher unbekannten Durchgang findet er den betrunkenen Kelvin, der einen Schlüssel über ein Schloss mit der Aufschrift "System Termination" hält. Kelvin sagt, dass er "es nicht tun konnte" und erklärt, dass dieses Schloss der einzige andere Ausweg ist: Das Sicherungssystem der Schwan-Station. Des weiteren erklärt er, dass sich hinter der Betonwand eine geologisch einzigartige elektromagnetische Quelle befindet, und dass der Vorfall, der im Orientierungsfilm erwähnt wird, ein Leck dieser Quelle war. Seitdem baut sich die Ladung immer wieder auf und wird durch die Eingabe der Zahlen abgebaut, bevor sie zu groß wird. Desmond versteht nicht, warum unbedingt Menschen alle 108 Minuten den Knopf drücken müssen, aber Kelvin weist daraufhin, dass die richtige Frage die ist, ob man den Mut hat, den gesamten Druck durch das Sicherungssystem abzulassen und vergleicht mit einem Damm, der gesprengt wird. Eines Tages bemerkt Desmond, dass der Schutzanzug, den Kelvin trägt, wenn er die Station verlässt, einen großen Riss hat. Er realisiert, dass er mit der Quarantäne getäuscht wurde und bestätigt seinen Verdacht, als er Kelvin heimlich folgt und beobachtet, wie dieser den Anzug außerhalb der Station sofort wieder auszieht. Er folgt ihm weiter und die beiden erreichen eine Bucht, in der sich Desmonds Segelboot befindet, das von Kelvin repariert wurde. Kelvin erwähnt, dass er sich Desmonds Anwesenheit bewusst ist, weil er 10 Jahre lang als Spion tätig war und weiß, wann er verfolgt wird. Desmond stellt ihn zur Rede und wird sehr emotional, als Kelvin zugibt, dass er an dem Boot gearbeitet hat, wenn er die Station verlassen hat, um damit die Insel zu verlassen und erklärt, dass er gar nicht mehr an die Eingabe der Zahlen glaubt. Weil er die Insel schon vor langer Zeit hätte verlassen können, wird Desmond wütend und greift Kelvin an. In dem resultierenden Kampf schlägt Kelvin mit dem Kopf an einem Felsen auf und stirbt. Nachdem Desmond den dadurch entstandenen Schock überwunden hat, nimmt er den Schlüssel des Sicherungssystems und rennt zurück zur Station. Dort ist mittlerweile der Countdown abgelaufen und statt Zahlen werden Hieroglyphen angezeigt, während aus den Lautsprechern ertönt, dass ein Systemausfall bevorsteht. Während Desmond sich bemüht, ruhig genug zu bleiben, um die Zahlen richtig einzugeben, beginnt die gesamte Station zu erbeben und metallische Objekte werden an die Betonwand gezogen. Schließlich schafft Desmond es doch, die Taste zu drücken und den Countdown auf 108 Minuten zurückzustellen, woraufhin sowohl der Alarm als auch das Beben aufhören. thumb|left|250px|[[Desmond nimmt den Schlüssel an sich.]] Desmond sitzt unglücklich an einem Tisch in der Station und hält in der einen Hand eine Waffe und in der anderen eine Schnapsflasche, während er darüber nachdenk, Selbstmord zu begehen. Als er das Buch "Unser gemeinsamer Freund" öffnet, um es zu lesen, entdeckt er darin einen Brief von Penelope. Penelope hat ihn geschrieben, kurz bevor Desmond ins Gefängnis gegangen ist und erklärt darin, dass sie ihn "an dem einzigen Ort versteckt hat, an den er sich im Moment größter Verzweiflung wenden würde", was der Grund ist, warum sie ihn bei ihrer Begegnung im Stadion auf das Buch angesprochen hat. Der Brief ist eine Nachricht der Liebe und Hoffnung für einen Moment der Verzweiflung und endet mit den Worten: "Denn alles was wir wirklich zum Überleben brauchen, ist ein einziger Mensch, der uns wirklich liebt. Und du hast ihn. Ich werde auf dich warten. Immer. Ich liebe dich." Desmond fängt an zu weinen und realisiert, dass er alles verloren hat, wodurch er wütend wird und anfängt, Sachen durch die Gegend zu werfen. In dem Moment hört er Schreien und Klopfen, das von der Luke her kommt. Es ist Locke, der nach dem Tod von Boone dagegen schlägt. Desmond schaltet ein Licht ein, das durch das Fenster der Luke strahlt und wird dadurch von seinen Selbstmordgedanken abgebracht. Er sieht Locke und lächelt glücklich. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Eko und Charlie kehren mit Dynamit zur Station zurück. Charlie versucht noch einmal, Locke davon zu überzeugen, sie hereinzulassen, aber Desmond ist sicher, dass die Brandschutztüren halten werden. Charlie fängt an zu glauben, dass Locke Recht haben könnte und sagt Eko, dass der alte Computer vielleicht mit nichts in Verbindung steht. Daraufhin nimmt Eko sich Charlies Gürtel und wirft ihn in die Luft. Schnell wird er von dem magnetischen Feld erfasst und an die Wand gezogen. Charlie holt sich seinen Gürtel zurück und verlässt schnell die Station. Als er durch den Korridor läuft, zündet Eko das Dynamit. thumb|right|200px|[[Desmond und Locke in der Station.]] Wie Desmond vermutet hat, haben die Türen der Explosion standgehalten, aber er will sie trotzdem öffnen, um zu sehen, ob Eko und Charlie sich verletzt haben. Desmond fragt Locke nach seinen Motiven, warum er den Countdown ablaufen lassen will und ob er in den Lauf einer Waffe blicken muss, um zu wissen, wer er ist. Locke erklärt, dass er das bereits weiß und dass er geglaubt hat. Er dachte, dass es seine Bestimmung war, die Station zu betreten und erzählt Desmond, dass Boone bei den Versuchen gestorben ist, weil er geglaubt hat, dass Locke wüßte, wovon er geredet hat. Locke erzählt ihm, dass er in der Nacht, in der Boone sinnlos gestorben ist, die Luke angeschrien hat, als ein Licht angegangen ist. Er dachte, es wäre ein Zeichen, aber jetzt vermutet er, dass das Licht nur angegangen ist, weil Desmond ins Bad gegangen ist. Eigentlich hat Desmond seinen Wutausbruch mitbekommen und als Reaktion darauf das Licht eingeschaltet, aber Locke sieht dieses vermeintliche Omen im Nachhinein als weiteres Beispiel dafür, seinen damaligen Glauben anzuzweifeln, während Desmond realisiert, dass Locke sein Leben gerettet hat, indem er ihn davon abgebracht hat, in der Nacht Selbstmord zu begehen. thumb|left|200px|[[Sayid nähert sich dem Scheindorf.]] Sun, Jin und Sayid haben das Lager der Anderen erreicht. Als Sayid an der Küste heraufklettert, bemerkt er, dass alle Hütten und Zelte verlassen sind. Er öffnet die Tür, hinter der die Überlebenden eine weitere DHARMA Station vermutet haben, aber dahinter befindet sich nur Felsen. Jack, Michael, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley entdecken mitten im Dschungel einen Berg von Rohrpostbehältern. Dazwischen findet Sawyer Lockes Kartenskizze, mit der er das Rohrpostsystem in der Perlen-Station ausprobiert hat. Jack entdeckt die schwarze Rauchsäule, die Sayid erzeugt hat, aber sie ist unerwartet weit entfernt. Als er Michael, der sie hierher geführt hat, darauf anspricht, hören die Gruppenmitglieder das Flüstern. Kurz danach werden sie von den Anderen angegriffen und mit elektrischen Betäubungspfeilen außer Gefecht gesetzt. In der Schwan-Station fragt Desmond Locke nach der Perlen-Station. Locke erzählt ihm von den leeren Notizbüchern, dem Überwachungssystem und der Rohrpost. Desmond glaubt, dass Locke das Prinzip falsch verstanden hat: Nicht die Bewohner der Schwan-Station sind Teil eines Experiments und werden überwacht sondern die Bewohner der Perlen-Station. Er möchte sich das Orientierungsvideo ansehen, aber es gibt in der Schwan-Station kein Abspielgerät für das U-Matic-Band. Auf die Frage, ob es in der Station noch etwas anderes gab, wie zum Beispiel einen Computer, erzählt Locke ihm von dem Drucker, der "viele viele Zahlen" ausgedruckt hat und gibt ihm den Protokollausdruck. Desmond findet heraus, dass der Tag des Absturzes von Oceanic Flug 815, der 22. September, mit dem "Systemfehler"-Eintrag in dem Protokoll in Verbindung steht. An diesem Datum hat er Kelvin umgebracht und es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft, die Zahlen einzugeben, was den Systemfehler in der Schwan-Station zur Folge hatte. Daraus folgert er, dass dieses von ihm verschuldete Ereignis den Absturz verursacht hat. Die Rettungsgruppe wird von den Anderen, unter denen sich auch Alex befindet, zu einem Pier mit der Aufschrift "Pala-Fähre" gebracht. Kate konfrontiert den bärtigen Anderen damit, dass sie weiß, dass sein Bart nicht echt ist, woraufhin Ms. Klugh aus Versehen preisgibt, dass sein Name Tom ist. Im Gegenzug enthüllt Tom, dass ihr Name Bea ist. Kurz danach erreicht "Henry" den Pier mit dem Boot. Es wird deutlich, dass er eine Autoritätsperson unter den Anderen ist. [[Bild:2x23Desmond.jpg|thumb|right|250px|"Ich liebe dich, Penny".]] thumb|left|250px|Der [[Countdownzähler.]] Charlie kommt in der Station mit einem Klingeln in den Ohren wieder zu sich und findet Eko bewusstlos vor. Locke und Desmond streiten sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür weiter darüber, ob sie die Taste drücken sollen oder nicht. Während sich der Countdown der Null nähert, spitzt sich der Konflikt zu und Locke zerstört den Computer. Desmond glaubt, dass Locke sie damit alle getötet hat, aber Locke ist der Ansicht, dass er alle gerettet hat. Desmond öffnet die Schutztüren und holt das Buch aus dem Regal, das er kurz vor seinem Tod lesen will: Charles Dickens "Unser gemeinsamer Freund". Desmond holt den Schlüssel des Sicherungssystems, den er darin versteckt hat, daraus hervor und erzählt Locke seine Sichtweise der Nacht, in der Boone gestorben ist: Als Locke auf die Luke gehämmert hat, hat er damit Desmonds Leben gerettet, damit er jetzt das von Locke retten kann, indem er "den Damm sprengt". Auf dem Countdownzähler werden mittlerweile erneut die Hieroglyphen angezeigt und metallische Objekte fliegen durch den Raum auf die Betonwand zu. thumb|right|200px|"[[Ben|Henry Gale" tritt als Anführer auf.]] Charlie schafft es, Eko wiederzubeleben und rennt zum Ausgang, während Eko den Computerraum betritt. Dort trifft er auf den niedergeschlagenen Locke, der seinen folgenschweren Fehler erkennt und sagt, dass er falsch lag. Desmond sagt "Ich liebe dich, Penny" und dreht den Schlüssel um. Dadurch löst er die Entladung aus, die sich in einem Blitz aus weißem und violetten Leuchten zeigt. Ein bebendes Geräusch ertönt und von überall auf der Insel aus ist das Leuchten zu sehen. Dieses helle weiße und violette Licht deckt den gesamten Himmel für fast eine ganze Minute ab und wird von einem lauten tiefen Geräusch begleitet, weshalb sich jeder die Ohren zuhält. "Henry" ist die einzige Person, die nicht von der Entladung überrascht zu sein scheint. Im Lager der Überlebenden fällt die Luke mit dem Quarantäne-Schriftzug aus dem Himmel und deutet darauf hin, dass es eine enorme Explosion gab. Von den Personen, die sich währenddessen in der Station befanden, taucht nur Charlie wieder auf, der vorübergehend nichts hört. Am Pier der Pala-Fähre besiegelt "Henry" die Abmachung mit Michael. Er erklärt, dass er nicht mit allen Konditionen glücklich ist, aber er sagt auch, dass sie durch Walt "mehr bekommen haben, als sie je erwartet haben". Weil Michael sein Wort gehalten und die vier verlangten Personen ausgeliefert hat, wird Walt freigelassen und die beiden dürfen das Boot der Anderen benutzen. "Henry" erklärt ihnen, dass sie einen Kompaßkurs von 325° einschlagen müssen, um von der Insel wegzukommen. thumb|left|250px|[[Michael und Walt verlassen die Insel.]] Michael ist misstrauisch, weil sich die Lösung so simpel anhört und fragt, wie "Henry" sichergehen will, dass er niemandem von der Insel erzählen wird. Darauf erwidert dieser, dass Michael nicht mehr zur Insel zurückkehren kann, wenn er sie einmal verlassen hat und dass man herausfinden würde, was er getan hat, um Walt wiederzubekommen, wenn er von der Insel erzählt. Michael erinnert noch einmal an das Versprechen, dass seinen Freunden kein Leid zugefügt werden soll, was Henry mit den Worten "Ein Deal ist ein Deal." bestätigt. Auf die Frage, wer die Anderen sind, antwortet Henry nur: "Wir sind die Guten, Michael". Während Michael zusammen mit Walt in dem Boot ablegt, befreien die Anderen Hurley und weisen ihn an, zu den Überlebenden zurückzukehren und ihnen die Warnung zu überbringen, diese Seite der Insel nie wieder zu betreten. Hurley sieht Jack an, der ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gibt, dass er gehen soll. Als die Fähre vorbeifährt, tauschen Michael und der wütende betrogene Jack einen letzten Blick aus. Die Anderen stülpen ihren Gefangenen Säcke über die Köpfe um sie abzuführen. Fern der Insel thumb|left|200px|„Elektromagnetische Anomalie entdeckt.“ In einer kleinen Station an einem unbekannten Ort, der in einer arktischen Gegend zu liegen scheint, spielen zwei Portugiesisch sprechende Männer Schach. Einer der beiden bemerkt ein blinkendes rotes Licht an einem der Geräte und liest auf einem Bildschirm "7418880 Electromagnetic Anomaly Detected" ("Elektromagnetische Anomalie entdeckt"). Während der andere in einem Handbuch nachsieht, diskutieren die beiden darüber, ob sie das Ereignis verpasst haben, oder nicht. thumb|right|250px|[[Penelope wird angerufen.]] Derjenige, der das rote Licht gesehen hat, weist den anderen an, einen Anruf zu tätigen. Dafür benutzt er ein tastenloses Telefon, das eine direkte Verbindung zu einem anderen Anschluss darstellt. In einem Schlafzimmer klingelt ein Telefon, das neben einem Abzug des Fotos steht, das Desmond auf der Insel bei sich hat. Penelope Widmore nimmt im Halbschlaf den Hörer ab und der Mann aus der Abhörstation erklärt ihr "Wir sind's. Ich glaube, wir haben es gefunden.", was sie sehr zu überraschen scheint und Hoffnung in ihr weckt. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Kate liest in einem Notizbuch: 0400. S.R. verrückt schon wieder den Tischtennistisch. 0415. S.I. duscht. * In dieser Episode wird zum ersten Mal innerhalb der Serie bestätigt, dass der 22. September 2004 - der Tag, an dem die Pilotepisode in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde - das Datum ist, an dem Oceanic Flug 815 abgestürzt ist. * Diese Episode ist die bisher einzige, in der eine Szene in der Außenwelt in Echtzeit gezeigt wird. Sonst waren alle Szenen in der Außenwelt teil einer Rückblende oder eines Flashforwards oder jemand hat mit einem Inselbewohner interagiert (wie Penelope und Desmond in ). Produktion * Dem offiziellen Lost Podcast vom 26. Mai 2006 zufolge entstand das Drehbuch erst vier Wochen vor dem Ausstrahlungstermin. Die Episode wurde von 2 Mannschaften in 17 Tagen gedreht und die letzte Szene der zweiten Hälfte entstand erst 5 Tage vor der Ausstrahlung. * Da einige internationale Versionen des Staffelfinales sowohl in der TV-Ausstrahlung, als auch auf den DVDs in zwei Teile geteilt wurden, sind einige Szenen aus Zeitgründen entfallen. In der zweiten Hälfte handelt es sich dabei um folgende Szenen: ** In einer Rückblende erwähnt Kelvin, dass er die Verriegelung schon unzählige Male ausgelöst hat. Stattdessen wird direkt gezeigt, wie Desmond die Verriegelung auslöst. ** Als Locke Desmond sagt, dass es Jack nicht interessiert, was in der Station passiert, endet die Szene, als er gerade anfängt, zu reden. * In dieser Episode werden zum vorerst letzten Mal Malcolm David Kelley, Michelle Rodriguez und Cynthia Watros in den regulären Credits aufgeführt. * Mathias, einer der beiden Männer in der Abhörstation, sieht Jack sehr ähnlich, was zu vielen Spekulationen geführt hat. In einem Podcast wurde jedoch bestätigt, dass es sich dabei um den Schauspieler Len Cordova handelt. * In einem Podcast wurde bestätigt, dass Hurley nur deshalb auf der Liste stand, weil die Anderen denken, dass er am besten dazu geeignet ist, die Warnung zu übermitteln. Vorher gab es einige Spekulationen, weil Hurley explizit verlangt wurde, nur um dann sofort wieder freigelassen und zurückgeschickt zu werden. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * In der Szene, in der die Anderen ihre Gefangenen aus der knieenden Position aufrichten, berührt Alex versehentlich Kates Brust und bewegt ihren Arm schnell weiter, aber man kann sehen, dass beide wegen diesem Missgeschick lächeln. * Während die Station bebt und die Objekte auf die Betonwand zufliegen, weil Locke sich weigert, die Taste zu drücken, bleibt Ekos Kette flach an seiner Brust. Als er zum ersten Mal die Betonwand passiert hat, wurde er auf den Magnetismus aufmerksam, weil sein Kreuz davon angezogen wurde. ** Eko steht in der besagten Szene so zum Magnetismus, dass das Kreuz an seine Brust gedrückt wird. Handlungsanalyse * "Henry" stellt sich als Autoritätsperson unter den Anderen heraus. Wiederkehrende Themen * Jack, Sawyer, Kate und Hurley werden von den Anderen gefangen genommen. * Locke glaubt nicht an das Schicksal, aber Desmond versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Locke sein Leben gerettet hat, damit er jetzt das von Locke rettet. * "Henry" sagt zu Michael: "Wir sind die Guten, Michael." * Kelvin hat Desmond über die Quarantäne angelogen, um heimlich dessen Boot zu reparieren und damit die Insel zu verlassen. * Desmond hat Kelvin umgebracht. * Kelvin sagt, dass Radzinsky Selbstmord begangen hat. * Michael erhält von den Anderen Walt und die Pala-Fähre dafür, dass er "Henry" befreit und vier seiner Freunde ausgeliefert hat. * Es stellt sich heraus, dass "Henry" eine Autoritätsperson unter den Anderen ist und dass die Anderen sich verkleiden, um heruntergekommen zu wirken. Außerdem stellt sich heraus, dass das Lager, in dem Michael festgehalten wurde, nur eine Attrappe ist, ebenso wie die dortige vermeintliche DHARMA Station. * Auf einem Computer in der Abhörstation steht die Zahl "7418880" bei der Meldung, dass eine elektromagnetische Anomalie entdeckt wurde. 7418880 ist das Produkt der Zahlen. * Die beiden Männer in der Station spielen Schach. * Die Einträge in dem Notizbuch, die Kate vorliest sind datiert mit 0400 und 0415. * "Henry" sagt, dass die Anderen "mehr bekommen haben, als sie je erwartet hätten, als Walt sich ihnen anschloss". Außerdem sagt er, dass er mit der Abmachung nicht zufrieden ist, die mit Michael getroffen wurde und "Ein Deal ist ein Deal." Kulturelle Referenzen * "Unser gemeinsamer Freund": Desmond fängt an, dieses Buch von zu lesen, kurz bevor er sich umbringen will und entdeckt darin Penelopes Brief. Später verwahrt er darin den Schlüssel des Sicherungssystems. * "Ardulfurataini Watan" (Das Land der zwei Flüsse): Kelvin singt diese ehemalige irakische Nationalhymne, als er betrunken vor dem Sicherungssystem der Station sitzt. * "Make Your Own Kind of Music": Dieses Lied von läuft in der Abhörstation. Querverweise * Der Titel der Episode wurde von Jack in seiner Ansprache nach der Entdeckung der Höhlen verwendet ( ). Kate wird diesen Ausdruck in der Episode und Rose in verwenden. * Charlie warnt Eko, vorsichtig mit dem Dynamit umzugehen, damit er "nicht so endet wie Dr. Arzt". Als die Gruppe am Ende der ersten Staffel Dynamit von der Black Rock geholt haben, hat er sie gewarnt, vorsichtig zu sein, weil das Dynamit durch die lange Lagerung instabil geworden ist. Während seiner Ansprache war er jedoch unaufmerksam und hat sich selbst in die Luft gesprengt. * Kelvin erzählt, dass Radzinsky sich selbst mit einer Schrotflinte in den Kopf geschossen hat. Auf die gleiche Art hat Sawyers Vater Selbstmord begangen. * Die Gruppe findet im Dschungel den Ausgang der Rohrpost, die in der Perlen-Station installiert ist. Sawyer findet zwischen den Kartuschen Lockes Karte, mit der er die Funktionstüchtigkeit des Systems überprüft hat. * Kelvin sagt, Desmond, dass er sein altes Leben loslassen soll. Als die Ehe von Jack in die Brüche geht, wird er ebenfalls angewiesen, loszulassen . Bei dem Sorgerechtsstreit um Walt überzeugt Susan Lloyd Michael, Walt loszulassen. * Als Desmond in die Luke steigt, um das Sicherungssystem auszulösen, sagt er zu Locke "Ich seh dich dann in einem anderen Leben, Bruder." Bei seinem Treffen mit Jack im Stadion verabschiedet er sich mit den Worten "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, ja?" . Dieselben Worte verwendet er, nachdem er nach seiner Flucht aus der Station von Jack eingeholt wurde und ihm wieder entflieht . Bis zum Staffelfinale war dies Desmonds letzter Auftritt in der 2. Staffel. * Nachdem Locke den Computer zerstört hat, sagt Desmond "Du hast uns umgebracht. Du hast uns alle gerade umgebracht". Als die Überlebenden erstmals die Schwan-Station betreten haben, hat sich bei der entstanden Konfrontation ein Schuss gelöst, als Kate Desmond mit ihrem Gewehr niedergeschlagen hat, der dann den Computer getroffen hat. Desmonds Reaktion bestand aus den Worten "Wir werden alle draufgehen. Wir werden alle draufgehen." * Kate spricht Tom darauf an, dass sie weiß, dass sein Bart falsch ist. Als sie zusammen mit Claire in der Stab-Station war, hat sie dort einen falschen Bart und Theaterkleber entdeckt. * Locke und Desmond unterhalten sich über die Nacht, in der Boone gestorben ist. * Desmond fragt Locke nach der Perlen-Station und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass nicht die Bewohner der Schwan-Station an einem psychologischen Experiment teilnehmen sondern die Bewohner der Perle. * Desmond kommt zu dem Schluss, dass er es war, der für den Absturz von Oceanic Flug 815 verantwortlich ist. * In der Abhörstation läuft das Lied "Make Your Own Kind of Music". Desmond spielt dieses Lied auf dem Plattenspieler der Schwan-Station bei seinen morgendlichen Übungen als die Überlebenden die Luke sprengen. Später benutzt er das Lied, um Jack abzulenken. Offene Fragen * Warum werden die Kartuschen der Rohrpost aus der Perlen-Station mitten im Dschungel weggeworfen? * Warum hat sich der Himmel violett gefärbt? * Warum ist "Henry" als einzige Person nicht überrascht, als der Himmel sich färbt? * Was meint "Henry" damit, als er sagt, dass die Anderen "mehr bekommen haben, als sie je erwartet hätten, als Walt sich ihnen anschloss"? * Woher wusste Penelope, dass sie nach einer elektromagnetischen Anomalie suchen muss? * Wo befindet sich die Abhörstation? * Wieso kann man die Insel nur auf dem Kurs von 325° verlassen? * Wieso kann man nicht mehr auf die Insel zurückkehren, wenn man sie einmal verlassen hat? * Was meint "Henry" damit, als er sagt, dass die Anderen "die Guten" sind? * Welche Position hat "Henry" bei den Anderen? * Warum ist es nicht so schlimm, dass die Tarnung der Anderen aufgeflogen ist, obwohl sie sich so aufwändig getarnt haben? * Wurden die Türen von den Anderen zur Ablenkung installiert oder befindet sich dahinter eine ehemalige versiegelte DHARMA Station? * Was ist mit Locke, Eko und Desmond passiert, die sich noch in der Station befanden, als Desmond das Sicherheitssystem aktiviert hat? Zitate Ben: Wir sind die Guten, Michael. fr:2x24 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2